Noches de Tormenta
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: No es como si estuviera enamorada de Sasuke o como si él amara a Hinata, pero sentían que definitivamente algo los había hecho estar en ese lugar lleno de tormentas, algo que los había llevado a encontrarse en ese viaje para dejar ir el pasado y tratar de abrirle el camino al futuro. AU ¡One-shot recién salido del horno!


**Hola, perdón por no actualizar **El Lobo Negro Y La Oveja Torpe**, pero se me ha ido la inspiración por un tiempo , por ello traigo para ustedes este humilde One-shot, esperaré ansiosa sus cometarios. Sin más.**

**Disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Naruto** NO **es de mi propiedad, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

**Noches de Tormenta **

***~.~***

**.**

**.**

**A**lgunas veces, las tormentas traen consigo cosas que no se consideran desgracias, si bien, en su mayoría las tormentas suelen arrebatar lo que uno más quiere, en ocasiones, muy contadas, dan paso a algo maravilloso. Un milagro. Una tormenta puede cambiar toda una vida, de manera positiva, aunque también negativa. Qué pasaría si después de muchas tormentas oscuras, hay una que por primera vez muestra una deslumbrante luz, ¿La tomarían como un buen augurio para el futuro? ¿O seria condenada igual que sus hermanas?

Quizás no sepamos la respuesta.

El cielo retumbó haciendo vibrar los cristales del taxi, la esbelta y bien dotada joven que descendía de él se acomodó un mechón de largo cabello azulado tras la oreja, sus ojos perla tenían una luz ligeramente triste y su piel era muy pálida y bajo sus orbes se podían apreciar unas ligeras ojeras; su nombre era Hinata Hyuuga. Pagó la tarifa al hombre de mediana edad que amablemente bajó su equipaje y seguidamente se giró para apreciar la forma tan tradicional de aquella posada situada cerca de los puertos. Si bien no eran unas vacaciones lo que la habían llevado a ese lugar, no podía negar que era hermoso, como si las cuchillas del tiempo nunca lo hubiesen tocado desde las épocas de los ninja; un sitio al que soñó ir cada vez que paseaba por los campos de su pequeña ciudad natal, Konoha siempre fue rustico, pero la playa nunca se le comparó, ese era un lugar al que siempre quisieron ir, los dos.

Largó un cansado suspiro y cogió la agarradera de su maleta para encaminarse por el sendero de pedregal que conducía hasta la puerta. Recogió sus llaves con la agradable gerente y fue directo a su cuarto; se deshizo de su gabardina verde y dio pequeños pasos lentos hasta la amplia y desolada cama de la habitación, acarició las sabanas de manera melancólica y se mordió los labios mientras su rostro parecía afligido.

—Estamos aquí—se llevó una mano al cuello y tomó entre sus dedos con suma delicadeza un pequeño dije en forma de espiral—, al fin hemos venido a este lugar, Naruto-kun—una pequeña lágrima rodó desde su ojo hasta el filo de su barbilla.

Siempre estaba llorando.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y un par de nudillos tocaron la puerta, dando un diminuto respingo concedió el pase al tiempo que limpiaba la lágrima de su rostro.

—Buenas noches Hyuuga-san, vine a avisarle que la cena se servirá a las 8—musitó una amable joven de tez morena.

—Entiendo, gracias.

—Estoy a su servicio, si necesita algo, no dude en llamar—le dedicó una reverencia—, sin más, me retiro—asintió y la muchacha cerró la puerta

La peliazul tomó una bocanada de aire antes de ir hasta la puerta que daba al patio. La deslizó y salió al pórtico, respiró el olor mojado de la arena y la brisa golpeó sus facciones.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?—inquirió pasando sus dedos por las hebras de su cabeza.

—Vaya—susurró una grave voz desde su izquierda, ella saltó un poco asustada—, no esperaba verte aquí, ha pasado un tiempo—viró el rostro y sus ojos captaron la alta y finamente musculosa figura de un hombre de cabellos negros como la boca de un lobo, ojos agudos y mirada distante, una mirada que le pareció tremendamente familiar. El joven que no sería más grande que ella le dio una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus esbeltos dedos—. ¿Qué haces aquí Hyuuga?

—¿Uchiha…? Eres Uchiha-san, ¿cierto?—se acercó precavidamente a él para verlo mejor, el muchacho estaba recargado contra una de las columnas del porche—. ¡Sí, eres tú!—exclamó por lo bajo, era definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que en su época escolar hubiese sido prácticamente el rey del colegio, no sería una exageración decir que en su ciudad no podía haber siquiera una persona que no conociese el nombre del segundo hijo del jefe de la policía, sin mencionar que una vez fue el mejor amigo de Naruto—, han pasado… ¿doce años?

—La última vez que nos vimos fue en la graduación del instituto—agregó él y Hinata desvió la mirada ¿habían pasado ya tantos años de eso? Si se detenía a pensarlo aún podía recordar perfectamente el dolor en sus pantorrillas por pedalear velozmente en la bicicleta para recorrer las calles de Konoha o la fuerza que utilizaba para sostenerse de la espalda de Naruto cuando este insistía en ir ambos en el velocípedo; los años de preparatoria, cómo olvidarlos, eran algo que le traía una sensación agridulce, tan atesorados eran sus recuerdos de aquellos tiempos.

Tiempos en los que fue despreocupadamente feliz.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has estado, Uchiha-san?—cuestionó automáticamente —, lo… lo último que supe de ti es que te fuiste de Konoha con…Sakura-san, por cierto ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo está ella?—Sasuke se detuvo en su tercera calada al cigarro, y lentamente bajó la colilla.

El silencio se estableció entre ambos, a los lejos en el firmamento se podían apreciar las toscas y oscuras nubes cubriendo por completo todo y dejando ver telarañas de electricidad cortando el algodón negro.

—Escuché que estabas viviendo con Naruto—el moreno se movió hacia la ventana donde tenía puesto un cenicero, era como si esa pregunta hubiese tocado un nervio sensible y por ello quisiera orientar el tema en otra dirección—. Y ¿dónde está el Dobe?, te dejó venir a este sitio ¿sola?

Para ella no fue distinto.

—Sólo…vine yo.

—¿Hmm? ¿Terminaron?—inquirió sacado otro cigarrillo.

—¿No lo supiste?—susurró con cierto deje de dolor. El moreno clavó su penetrante mirada en el delicado cuerpo de ella, analizando su rostro y la afligida mueca instalada en el.

—¿Quieres ir a beber?—sugirió luego de una pausa.

—Está bien.

El cielo se iluminó con la señal de una futura tormenta.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y mansamente se quitó las sabanas de encima, respiró hondo mientras se acostumbraba al ligero dolor de cabeza que sentía por haber ido a beber la noche anterior. Posó su vista en la ventana y el cielo se apreciaba de un tono color plata, bastante calmado. Salió de la cama y aún en pijama se dirigió hasta el porche.

—Hyuuga—llamó la voz serena de Sasuke a su izquierda, esta vez no le tomó por sorpresa, giró y lo vio sentado en el filo del pórtico con una lata de cerveza en la mano y su tonificado cuerpo envuelto en una Yukata oscura.

Ella no le había dicho por qué estaba ahí y él tampoco lo hizo, simplemente había dicho que no tenía un sitio al que ir por el momento. No indagó nada, no porque no estuviese interesada, sino porque simplemente eso no le incumbía, tanto ella como él tenían sus respectivas razonas para esconderse en aquel lugar. Asimismo, Sasuke no hablaba sobre que había pasado con Sakura y Hinata no daba ningún detalle sobre Naruto. Estaba segura que el licor del día anterior no la había hecho hablar sobre ello y todavía más segura que lo mismo había sucedido con el moreno.

No podían abrirse.

—Uchiha-san.

—Se nota que acabas de despertar—dio un sorbo a su bebida y apuntó sus fachas. Ella se avergonzó ligeramente.

—No… ¿no crees que es muy temprano para beber?—cuestionó y él bufó con sorna.

—¿Temprano? ¿Qué hora crees que es Hyuuga?

—¿Las ocho?

—Es la una.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Después de que regresamos de la barra te quedaste dormida profundamente, la mujer del servicio no pudo despertarte—Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder.

—P-por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a llegar a mi habitación ayer.

—Hmm—el pelinegro se tumbó de espaldas en el suelo de madera. El silencio reinó entre ambos nuevamente, hasta que fue rasgado por un sonido del estomago de ella.

—L-lo siento.

—Sólo cámbiate.

—¿Huh?

—Cómo es temporada de huracanes, no creo que haya muchos locales abiertos, pero, algo debemos encontrar en el pueblo—se enderezó y cogió la lata mientras se encaminaba hacía su habitación.

—¿Pueblo?

—Sólo ponte algo para salir, o cambiaré de idea y te irás sola a buscar comida—gruñó a secas. Hinata parpadeó aturdida, Sasuke ¿estaba diciendo que la acompañaría? Eso era extraño.

Pero aún así obedeció.

—Este lugar es bonito—murmuró algo distraída mientras caminaban de regreso a la posada, habían encontrado un pequeño local en el que servían un delicioso ramen de medusa, no pudo reprimir el impulso de probarlo y sentir algo de melancolía cuando saboreaba los fideos; había evitado esa comida en especifico por muchos meses, porque le recordaban a él, no obstante era algo que le debía, después de todo, Naruto siempre quiso probar ese ramen especial.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No debía pensar mucho en aquel joven de rubios cabellos y chispeantes ojos azules. No debía si aun quería seguir en una pieza, sólo debía recordarlo lo estrictamente razonable Observó las correas de sus sandalias, pensar en Naruto era algo inevitable, si no estaba distraída sus memorias con él volvían a ella; no es como si Sasuke hablara mucho con ella, igual que el día anterior, sólo conversaban un par de minutos y el resto del tiempo se quedaba completamente callados. Por ello su mente aprovechaba para hacer lo que no debía.

Repentinamente chocó contra la amplia espalda del ojinegro, se sobó la nariz bastante abochornada. ¿Por qué Sasuke se había detenido?

La peliazul se inclinó por el costado de Sasuke que estaba parado delante de un pequeño puesto de curiosidades, casi ajeno a que la muchacha se había estampado contra él. El Uchiha miraba fijamente un par de broches hechos de plata con un pequeño adorno de flor de Sakura en la punta, como lo que usaban las niñas pequeñas al ser peinadas, acarició con la yema de su dedo el contorno de la flor y sus ojos parecieron estar viendo algo lejano.

—¿Eso le hubiera gustado?—masculló bajo su aliento y sus semblante se tornó sombrío y melancólico—. Cómo sea—tajó volviendo a poner su cara de póker.

—¿Uchiha-san?—preguntó quedamente, Sasuke viró medio cuerpo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—Vamos Hyuuga o nos atrapara la tormenta antes de llegar.

Ya no pudo seguir aguantando las preguntas que brotaban al verlo así.

—¿Uchiha-san, q-qué… su-sucedió realmente contigo? ¿Qué… p-paso con Sakura-san?—le costó articular por lo imprudente que se sentía; Sasuke ensanchó ligeramente sus pupilas, sus cejas temblaron mientras se fruncían y se llevó una mano al tatuaje que podía apreciarse en su cuello.

—Si yo te lo dijera—musitó cauteloso—, ¿tú me dirías qué es lo que en realidad te trajo a este sitio?

Tuche.

La Hyuuga lo miró fijamente, de alguna manera, ellos dos no parecían distintos uno del otro. Había algo, un no sequé que los volvía un par de seres tan semejantes entre sí. Nunca imagino sentirse tan identificada con una persona a la cual apenas si recordaba haberle hablado en antaño. Oh, quizás tenía una idea.

Tenían los mismos ojos.

* * *

Un gritó escapó de sus labios y se alzó bruscamente de la cama, su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido contra sus costillas, el sudor perlaba su blanca frente y las lágrimas caían como ríos por sus mejillas. Sostuvo el collar entre sus dedos con firmeza, de pronto era como si este pesara kilos y estuviese al rojo vivo. Se revolvió entre las sabanas cómo si quisiera fundirse contra la cabecera de la cama; afuera la lluvia azotaba con fiereza toda la superficie posible. Algo se movió en el patio del hostal y le pareció haber visto una silueta conocida andar entre el torrencial, impulsivamente salió disparada de la cama y se precipitó hacia el pórtico, corrió con brusquedad la puerta y la tormenta le pegó de lleno en el rostro, sus orbes buscaron esa sombra entre el jardín y fue horrible la angustia que le embargo al no hallarla de nuevo. Hinata miró al suelo y contempló sus pies llenos de barro, se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que despiadadamente abandonaban sus quinqués con algo de desesperación. Esa era la quinta noche que pasaba en aquel lugar y la segunda que se levantaba de ese modo. Tal vez la tormenta estaba afectando su mente.

—Se fue—susurró—, se fue—farfulló apretando sus dedos contra las mejillas chorreadas de lluvia y lagrimas.

—¿Qué haces?—gruñó rudamente una ronca voz, un par de manos tomaron sus muñecas con fuerza para detenerla—, Hyuuga ¿planeas despertar a todos?—la ojiperla lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y velozmente su cara se mostró compungida y enterró sorpresivamente su cara contra el pecho del Uchiha.

—Uchiha-san—gimió temblando de pies a cabeza, Sasuke alzó una ceja algo atolondrado. Dubitativamente la soltó de las muñecas para sostenerle los hombros que se sacudían con cada gimoteo—, Uchiha-san, esto…duele—y él entrecerró los ojos, con una mano la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los orbes.

—¿Quieres que te haga olvidar el dolor?

—Ol…vidar—susurró entrecortadamente, la confusión podía verse y respirarse en toda su esencia. Estaba completamente carcomida por las heridas internas que nunca pararon de sangrar. Estaba infectada por el dolor de aquel recuerdo que la atormentaba en forma de pesadilla. Apretó las manos con fuerza—, por favor, hazme olvidar—suplicó agonizante.

—Y tú has lo mismo por mi Hinata.

Un relámpago iluminó y ensordeció el momento en que los labios de ambos se encontraron furtivamente. Tan desesperados por encontrar un refugio. La pasión y el desenfreno abrieron un camino desde el jardín hasta la habitación del moreno, la amargura y desolación que sus almas cargaban penitentemente dejaron las heridas expuestas junto a la piel. Se apoderaron del instinto de ambos y buscaron su propia cura, su propia redención. Los brazos del otro fueron como una medicina que anestesiaba los sentimientos de ambos, una droga que inhibía la culpa por lo morboso y cobarde que era.

Sólo estaban huyendo.

El aguacero continuaba cayendo y la noche aún engullía las costas, sin embargo pronto seria de mañana, Sasuke estaba recostado en el suelo con la cabeza recargada contra la cama que estaba desarreglada por lo sucedido un par de horas atrás, tenía un cigarro encendido y fumaba parsimoniosamente. Hinata se encontraba abrazada a sus piernas con el rostro escondido entre la sabana que le cubría la desnudez.

No había sido correcto lo que habían hecho.

—Lo siento—dijo él mientras aplastaba la colilla en el cenicero—, fui demasiado lejos.

—Está bien, también tuve la culpa.

—¿No te lastimé?—cuestionó levantándose y tocándole el cabello—. Soy bueno para eso, para herir, ¿te herí?

—No—ella levantó la cara—. No me heriste—aseguró.

—Eso es bueno, supongo.

Hinata guardó silencio.

—Han pasado dos años—indicó y el Uchiha la miró inquisitivamente—, han pasado dos años desde que Naruto-kun murió—su corazón se estrujo, aún después de tanto tiempo le costaba decir aquello—. Nosotros… nosotros nos íbamos a casar ¿sabías? Él no tenía mucho dinero y era realmente pequeño su departamento, pero yo era feliz de pasar tiempo con él en ese lugar, era como una guarida sólo para nosotros, siempre quisimos hacer muchas cosas, pero mi padre se negaba a darnos su consentimiento, muy apenas me dejo mudarme con él y yo estaba demasiado preocupada por eso ¿Sabes lo que dijo Naruto-kun el día que mi padre le dio la ultima paliza?—Sasuke sólo espero a que continuara—, dijo "Deja de llorar Hinata-chan, estos golpes, son golpes de amor, si no puedo soportar este dolor, ¿cómo crees que podré cuidar de ti en el futuro?"—rió entre lagrimas. Había comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta—, fue realmente genial cuando dijo eso, siempre lo era, ¿lo recuerdas no? recuerdas cómo era él ¿verdad?—el moreno asintió—, como mi padre seguía neciamente diciendo que no nos daría su bendición, planeamos fugarnos ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!— alzó las manos—, habíamos quedado de reunirnos en la estación de trenes, ese día estaba lloviendo y un coche salió de la vía cuando él iba camino a nuestro encuentro, él simplemente…se fue, de un momento a otro él ya no estaba aquí conmigo. No sé cómo logré sobrevivir tanto tiempo luego de su partida, creo que estaba esperando a que él regresara. Pero eso no sucederá, y cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en un avión hacia acá. Vine aquí para dejarlo ir. Sin embargo es como si estuviera más presente que nada—estiró una mano y luego tomó su dije—. Esto me lo dio en nuestro primer aniversario, pensaba en arrojarlo lejos, pero cada vez que estaba por lanzarlo, me detenía y regresaba aquí. Pero creo que ahora, debido a lo que acaba de pasar, finalmente puedo…—se arrancó el collar—. Dejar ir a Naruto-kun, gracias Sasuke—sonrió entre lágrimas.

El moreno tragó saliva y dando un pequeño gruñido, tiró de ella para abrazarla, Hinata respingó.

—Tú preguntaste que era lo que me había ocurrido ¿no?—inició apretándola contra él—, la verdad es que Sakura y yo nos casamos poco después de que dejamos Konoha, me hacía cargo de un negocio que fue de mis parientes en Suna, no iba muy bien pero era suficiente para vivir. Sin embargo yo quería escalar rápidamente y darle lo mejor a ella, por eso…—estrujó su agarre—, hice cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso, quedé marcado por eso—se tocó el tatuaje de su cuello—. Y aún así ella, simplemente me regaño y tomó mi mano para decir que podíamos salir de eso, ella lo decía de una manera en la que le creí que así seria. Dejamos la ciudad y nos mudamos a una más cerca de Kioto donde comencé a ejercer como abogado, Sakura trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital local, nos levantábamos poco a poco y luego llego esa noticia— su aliento chocaba contra la cabeza de la peliazul—. Sakura estaba embarazada, fui por primera vez completamente feliz, que realmente había una buena razón para haberla conocido y haber pasado por tanto para estar juntos; me esforzaba todos los días para ganar dinero y formar nuestro hogar de una mejor manera. Íbamos a tener a una niña—su tono se hizo pesado—. El día que Sakura iba a dar a luz, tuve un caso en el juzgado que no fue bien, yo aún no sabía que la pequeña Sakuya iba a nacer—sonrió melancólico—, y fui al bar, bebí como no tienes idea, no estaba en mis cabales, por eso tardé mucho en llegar al hospital cuando me llamaron. Llegué buscándola, la oí gritar y cuando iba a entrar a la sala me detuvieron, la estaban llevando a otro sitio y eso me asustó. No sabía que pasaba y eso me estaba frustrando, me volví loco y comencé a pelearme con todos ¿Sabes que sucedía mientras yo actuaba como un idiota?—preguntó con un hilo de voz—. Mi esposa y mi hija se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, el doctor dijo que no podía salvarlas a las dos, Sakura pedía que salvaran a Sakuya, más yo no quería perderla a ella. Tardé demasiado en decidir…

Se quedó sin voz.

—Y qué sucedió después—lo incitó a continuar luego de un par de minutos.

—Los doctores no pudieron salvarlas, no sólo perdí a Sakura a quien no pude proteger, sino además a mi hija a la cual nunca conocí. No pude con eso, dejé mi trabajo, me bebí todo el dinero, peleé con mi hermano y mi padre que insistían en que regresara a Konoha, ¿cómo hacerlo si ese era el lugar que más recuerdos de ella tenía? no obstante no tuve otro lugar al que ir. No quería recordarla y aún así lo hacia todos los días, comencé a odiar todo a mi alrededor y cuando menos lo pensé estaba a punto de tirarme de un puente, algo patético—confesó—. Eso fue hace siete años ¿y sabes que me detuvo?—Hinata negó—. Un grito, el grito de un idiota sin remedio que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver. El estúpido de Naruto me salvó, iba camino a verte y me vio. Fue la primera vez que lo vi tan molesto. No podía creer que un tonto cómo él me estuviera regañando, fue realmente irritante, pero eso me abrió los ojos, si no podía aceptar que Naruto Uzumaki me estuviera regañando, entonces significaba que aún tenía algo dentro de mí que quería seguir adelante. Él me cambió y eso me enojó, por eso tenía que remendar toda mi vida para volver y darle una patada por creer que podía regañarme; cuando estaba listo, el Dobe se fue. Vine a este lugar para dejarlos ir a todos, cargué con el dolor por tanto tiempo que estaba cansado, por ello me tomé un par de días de mi trabajo y me alojé en este sitio, aunque no esperaba verte.

—Es como si nos hubiesen guiado hasta aquí para encontrarnos el uno al otro.

—Esa es una suposición demasiado romántica—masculló el Uchiha

—Quizás—otorgó.

Sasuke la besó.

Ella sonrió y se separó de él para acariciarle la mejilla. No es como si estuviera enamorada de Sasuke o como si él amara a Hinata, pero sentían que definitivamente algo los había hecho estar en ese lugar lleno de tormentas, algo que los había llevado a encontrarse en ese viaje para dejar ir el pasado y tratar de abrirle el camino al futuro. Un futuro donde no había tormentas ni pesares, donde los fantasmas bendecían el porvenir y el mañana resultaba brillante.

Un futuro donde definitivamente ellos caminaban uno al lado del otro.

* * *

_Entre tormentas ajenas, te das y te recibes a ti mismo._

_**-Gottfried Benn**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que esto les haya gustado, a mí si me gusto bastante, espero que no haya habido tanto problema si hubo Ooc, traté de mantener su personalidad, pero la situación requería su reacción. Iré corrigiendo la ortografía conforme encuentre los errores.**

**Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios y tenga paciencia que el lobo y la oveja pronto regresan ;o**

**Akari se despide.**

**Matta Ne!**


End file.
